


kiss kiss fall in love

by zombiekittiez



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Coming Out, Daichi is gay probably, F/F, Fluff, Getting Together, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Mild Language, These dorks, Yachi centric, but tsukkiyama af, like Yachi kisses errybody, maybe like a baby bit of yamayachi, or I tried anyway, supportive friendships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 04:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13227744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombiekittiez/pseuds/zombiekittiez
Summary: She leans forward and presses her lips to his. They are warm and softer than she would think boy-lips would be, which is to say, anything softer than the crook of her elbow or the back of her hand. When they pull away, Tsukishima stays at eye level for a moment. He is a little embarrassed and a whole lot surprised. Yachi is a whole lot embarrassed and a little surprised. She takes stock. Her breathing is even. She puts two fingers to the side of her neck. Her pulse is steady. She waits for shoujo sparkles and flower motifs.“I don’t think I like you either,” Yachi says apologetically.





	kiss kiss fall in love

**Author's Note:**

> oh hai zk what'd you do with your NYE something cool huh
> 
> *writes gay fuckin fanfiction*

1.

  


Fact: Tsukishima Kei is the tallest member of the Karasuno High School Volleyball club. He gets no less than three different handmade chocolates left anonymously in his desk every Valentine’s Day since the first year of middle school. He will share these with Yamaguchi and eat them in the classroom during break with quiet, sincere praise said to no one in particular. The ones with names he returns, uneaten, politely. He can be sharp tongued and standoffish, but with girls he is always respectful if a little distant. To Yachi it seems that he treats them a bit like a nice ceramic unicorn- objectively appealing and valuable, but no thank you not for him.

Sometimes girls will ask Yachi about him, but they are not in the same classroom. She explains that she mostly works with Hinata and Kageyama and she doesn’t know Yamaguchi or Tsukishima nearly as well, sorry. She is able to get out of these conversations with the normal amount of embarrassment- which is to say nearly suffocating with it. 

Objectively, Yachi understands the appeal. He has a nice face. He is, again, very tall. She understands that to be attractive to most girls who are not Yachi and not terrified of anything that seems to _loom_. The glasses are a plus. Yachi thinks she might have a thing for glasses. She’s not sure if this makes her a pervert. She sure hopes not. 

Really, though, he’s nice to her. When they all meet up to cram for exams, taking a three prong approach to battering knowledge into tiny digestible pieces for Hinata and Kageyama, he always remembers that she likes Calpis soda and fugashi snacks from the convenience store. He holds the door open for her when they are in a location where the door needs held. He has helped her set up and take down the net on occasion. They have each other’s phone numbers for club activities, but they have never actually needed to exchange mail before. They are acquaintances on this side of becoming friends, she hopes.

Which is why, when he leans down one night as they are locking up after practice to press a fleeting kiss to the side of her cheek, she is so very surprised. They are the only two left. The crickets chirp.

Yachi drops the key. Yachi looks at the key. Tsukishima looks at the key.

“....sorry,” Tsukishima says finally. 

”Why?” Yachi asks the key. _Why me, why are you sorry, why are you doing this, why is life on earth carbon based why why why-_

Tsukishima sighs. “There’s someone I like,” he tells the key. 

“Not me?” 

“Ah. No.” He is contrite.

“So then-” 

Tsukishima shrugs and the movement is so painfully awkward that it catches Yachi’s attention and it occurs to her that Tsukishima is very tall and very good looking and very glasses _(that’s not a thing, Yachi!)_ but right now he just looks like an awkward baby gazelle with too many long knocking limbs falling into the waterhole and hoping there’s not an alligator waiting in the watery depths. Yachi is pretty sure she’s not an alligator. Or a crocodile.

Tsukishima bends down to pick up the key. Yachi reaches out her hands and puts them on Tsukishima’s shoulders, keeping him in place. He is awfully tall. She leans forward and presses her lips to his. They are warm and softer than she would think boy-lips would be, which is to say, anything softer than the crook of her elbow or the back of her hand. When they pull away, Tsukishima stays at eye level for a moment. He is a little embarrassed and a whole lot surprised. Yachi is a whole lot embarrassed and a little surprised. She takes stock. Her breathing is even. She puts two fingers to the side of her neck. Her pulse is steady. She waits for shoujo sparkles and flower motifs. 

“I don’t think I like you either,” Yachi says apologetically.

“I don’t think I like girls,” Tsukishima tells the key in his palm. He hands the key to Yachi. She puts it safely in her pocket. 

2\. 

  


Fact: Yamaguchi Tadashi hates his face. He is also tall though not as tall as Tsukishima- and he holds himself in a way that feels less tall, somehow. This is relieving to Yachi for sure, but probably not so much for Yamaguchi. He is cute for such a tall person. He never seems to loom. His hair is a little long and messy. She thinks maybe when he’s older he’ll want to grow it out and wear it pulled back like Asahi and then he’ll be the tough delinquent type with the heart of glass. She tells him so after practice, handing him a water bottle, and Tsukishima snorts so loudly that she nearly drops it. Yamaguchi shoots an annoyed glance over his shoulder and thanks Yachi but in a way that she thinks he probably doesn’t really mean.

“Asahi’s like, you know. _Good looking._ Or whatever.” Yamaguchi laughs a little desperately. Yachi totally knows that laugh.

“You don’t think you’re good looking?” Yachi asks, surprised. To her, all the Karasuno volleyball members are Nice Looking Young Gentlemen as her grandmama would say.

Yamaguchi flushes dark. “It’s not- you know. Uh. Asahi just has, like. A nice face.” 

Yachi blinks. 

“It’s. He. They. Have good skin. Or whatever.” Yamaguchi looks like he wants to melt into the floor. Over his shoulder Yachi can see Tsukishima drinking from his water bottle, deliberately Not Looking Over as hard as he can. Yamaguchi goes to sit on the concrete stairs leading outside, his back to Yachi. The tips of his ears are a little red still. Yachi goes down the steps and sits back on her heels, looking up into Yamaguchi’s face. He jerks a little in surprise. Yachi reaches out firmly and grabs his chin. 

“Wha-” he squeaks. It’s kind of adorable, like a really tall mouse person. 

Yachi turns his face from side to side to catch the light. He could use an exfoliant for sure. Maybe some astringent face masks. Lemon would help brighten the skin. No whiteners, though- the freckles suit him. Sleeping pack? Yachi lets go suddenly and Yamaguchi about topples over backward.

Yachi grins. “Are you busy after practice? Can you come with me for a bit?” 

Yamaguchi, propped up by his elbows and looking up at her like she has lost her goddamn mind, agrees. Over his head, in the doorway, Yachi can see Tsukishima. He is looking at his water bottle like it has killed his parents. 

“Are you busy, Tsukishima?” She calls. “Can you come?” 

“I need to drop off a library book,” Tsukishima tells the water bottle. 

“That won’t take long. Come meet us after,” Yamaguchi says. He takes Tsukishima's water bottle and finishes it before he hands it to Yachi. 

Yachi figures she’s got a pretty good idea of why Tsukishima wanted to kiss her in the first place. It seems like a pretty efficient way of Figuring Things Out, even if it’s a little bit mean to just go and do things without talking about it first. She guesses that kind of thing is all well and good in the movies, but what if she had fallen madly in love with him after one dinky little kiss? That would be just rude. Yachi is pretty sure she wouldn’t ever do anything like that.

On the short walk home she asks about Yamaguchi about his hygiene.

“This is kinda… gross. Do all girls talk about this kind of stuff?” Yamaguchi asks, confused. 

“I don’t know,” Yachi says, stopping in the middle of the sidewalk. “I don’t, ah. I don’t talk to a lot of girls. They’re… intimidating. Sorry if this is gross. Or bad.” Her chest feels tight. 

“I don’t wash my face in the morning sometimes. Or before I go to bed. I mean, I do in the bath. But sometimes if it’s a really late practice or something and the tub’s not ready or my dad’s used all the hot water, I just go to sleep. Usually in my pajamas, but sometimes just in my practice clothes. I don’t wash my sheets every week. Sometimes I wear the same pajamas a couple of days in a row. Or, like. A week or two.” Yamaguchi confesses. 

“Yamaguchi.” Yachi breathes, looking up. He looks kind, tinged with embarrassment and a little worry. “That’s super gross.” 

They laugh all the way up the elevator. 

Yachi sends a quick text with the apartment number and the security code as she pushes open the door. 

“Sorry for the intrusion,” Yamaguchi calls behind her, pulling off his shoes. 

“Sorry! My Mom’s out of town. Big meeting in Tokyo. She won’t be back until tomorrow.” 

Yamaguchi blushes hotly which makes Yachi blush sympathetically. Why are they blushing? Skincare, right. This is just like having a girl friend over except, you know, infinitely easier. 

“This is my room,” Yachi says, leading Yamaguchi down the hall. He swallows audibly. 

“Do you want some water? Or juice?” Yachi asks innocently. He shakes his head quickly. 

“Have a seat!” Yachi points to her desk chair where Yamaguchi perches. He looks a little vulnerable, long legs tucked up too high and shoulders hunched over in this pink and pastel room, kind of like a daddy long legs. Yachi busies herself digging for a particular box in her closet. 

“I like your room,” Yamaguchi says tentatively.

“Thanks! Me too! When Shimizu came over to help me with the posters I was like _bwah,_ you know, she’s totally going to hate it, it’s so plain and immature but she said she liked it and now I _really_ like it and oh, here it is.” Yachi turns back around with a shoe box filled to the brim with tiny packets.

“What’s that?” Yamaguchi asks warily, as though the box is full of tiny vials of acid. Which, uh, kinda? Glycolic acid and salicylic acid and okay maybe she needs to explain.

“My mom’s a graphic designer, right? So she worked this ad campaign for a skincare company and they sent us boxes and boxes and _boxes_ of samples! I’ll give you a bunch and show you how to use them.” Yachi beams, setting the box down. She finds a headband in her desk drawer and starts to pull Yamaguchi’s hair back from his face. Yamaguchi’s hand reaches out. He holds her wrist still. She can’t see his expression.

“This kind of thing, though. Isn’t it gross?” He asks her wrist. 

“Gross?” Yachi is confused. “I mean some of the stuff has, like, snail oil and stuff but I think that’s just marketing-” 

“I mean a guy doing things like this. It’s a little pathetic, right? It’s not very manly.” His voice is low. 

Yachi snaps the hair band in place. Yamaguchi’s bangs fluffs around his face and Yachi is reminded of a cowardly lion. Does this make her Dorothy? She leans back to see his expression better.

“What does liking yourself have to do with being a man or a woman?” Yachi asks. “If you don’t like something or if you do like something, isn’t that a good enough reason to do it?” 

Yamaguchi doesn’t respond. 

“Maybe all this stuff is stupid and you hate it. Maybe it makes you nervous and you feel like there’s something wrong with you because it’s not easy like it is for the others. Everything is confusing and feels off. Maybe you end up being selfish because you just have to see it for yourself. You don’t know, do you, if you don’t try?” She’s breathing fast, hands clenched at her sides.

“Yachi?” Yamaguchi asks, wide eyed. 

She’s not talking about the fucking face wash. 

Yachi grabs Yamaguchi by the chin and tilts his face to the side. She swoops in and kisses him firmly. It is a second kiss so she has a better grasp of what goes where. She moves her lips a little against his and his mouth parts a little in surprise and when she pulls back Yamaguchi is ten shades of red now and Tsukishima is standing in the doorway and there’s nothing nothing _nothing_

“Um,” Yamaguchi manages to squeak. 

“It’s fine.” Tsukishima says, dropping his shopping bag on Yachi’s bed. A Calpis soda and unsweetened matcha- Yamaguchi’s favorite- roll out on the bedspread. He has a sports drink in his hand. It’s strawberry flavored. If she were to kiss Tsukishima again he would be strawberry flavored. Yachi likes strawberry flavor. She would not like a strawberry Tsukishima kiss. The world seems very small suddenly, and collapsing in on itself.

“Where- where are you going?” 

“She kissed you. You two should talk about it.” 

A creak like someone moving towards the door and maybe that’s a good thing they can just both go and she can crawl under her bed and never ever come out again this black hole feeling is just _so_

“No- wait, I mean, it just kind of _happened-_ ” 

“You two need to talk about it, Yamaguchi.”

“What makes you such an expert, huh?” 

“You seriously want me to stick around for this awkward confession?” Tsukishima’s voice is incredulous. 

“You…. you’ve totally done this. Haven’t you?” Yamaguchi sounds hurt.

“....”

She’d liked it, the kissing, and she liked them they were her _friends_ but she didn’t much like kissing them now did she

“When- Who- I mean, I would have told you-” Yamaguchi’s words bubble up and spill.

“You didn’t need to, thanks. Front row seat. I’ll be sure to turn this into a very amusing best man’s speech in ten years.”

“Ten-?!” 

“Five? You sure move fast.” Tsukinshima amends, voice light.

“Tsukki, quit changing the subject- who did you kiss? Do you even talk to any girls except-”

“....”

“No. No fucking way.”

Oh god and now everyone’s going to think she’s some kind of crazy kissing _monster_ and they’ll never let her be a manager again and she’s going to lose all of her friends and 

“Look. I kissed her. She kissed you. After. Most recently. That means something, okay? It was my fault entirely. She doesn’t like me. Go for it.” 

“How could you…? Do you even-” 

“No, I-” 

“I don’t think I like boys,” Yachi tells the strawberry latte sleeping mask and then bursts into tears. 

It takes about twenty minutes for Yachi to stop crying and she hates every minute. She can feel herself getting redder and sadder and snottier as the time goes on. After the first minute Tsukishima takes her wrist and tugs her down until she is sitting on the edge of her desk. He opens his arms and hugs her gently, petting her hair and letting her sob into his shirt front. Yamaguchi shifts a little in place before heading down the hall. Faintly she can hear kitchen cabinets opening. The electric kettle hisses. 

By the time Yachi is calming down, Yamaguchi has three mugs of hot tea on a tray. He sits on the edge of her bed, his face all warm concern. 

“I’m sorry,” Yachi whispers, taking the mug her hands her. 

“For what?” Yamaguchi asks. He genuinely doesn’t know. Yachi sips her tea. Yamaguchi reaches past her, into the desk, to find another hairband. He pulls Tsukishima down. When Yachi puts her mug on the table and turns back to her friends, they are perched on the bed, looking at her expectantly. Tsukishima’s short hair is also fluffed up away from his forehead, though he is still wearing his glasses.

“I want the strawberry one,” he says. 

Yachi explains the importance of weekly exfoliation and of double cleansing every morning and every night and after every practice, no exceptions. She explains the difference between an essence, a serum and an ampule. She draws a diagram. Tsukishima’s skin is already like porcelain wrapped in chinese silk. He methodically goes through the box and pulls out the things that seem like they will smell like food anyway. Yamaguchi’s expression is fond as they divvy up the spoils. 

Yachi gets up to take the dishes into the kitchen and to bring them a snack. She feels bad about how late she has kept them- how late they were willing to stay to help her out, but she knows they are choosing to stay and that instead of feeling bad about things, maybe she should just concentrate on making sure they know how much she appreciates them. 

Yachi is pulling mochi from the fridge and slicing melon when the sound of their conversation drifts. The walls are very thin, which has never been a problem for Yachi before. Her mother is hardly home and this is the first time she’s had friends over since Shizune first scouted her. Besides, Yachi figures with the kissing and the coming out that eavesdropping shamelessly is pretty low on the list of Terrible Friendship Lines she’s crossed recently. 

“Ow, Tsukki- look, you don’t even _need_ this stuff, okay-”

“So? Neither do you.”

“Har har. Take your glasses off, you’re going to get the lenses all smeary-”

“You do it, I have serum everywhere.” 

“That’s an ampule, you philistine- Ow, stop kicking me,” Yamaguchi yelps. 

“This goes here? Ah, it’s in my eye.” 

“Stop. Here, my hands are clean,” Yamaguchi says and there’s a sound like shifting. 

“....”

“So… uh. Why did you kiss Yachi?” 

“You’re seriously asking me this right now with your hands on my face.” 

“...Yeah. I guess so.” 

“I wanted to see if I’d like it.” Tsukishima says reluctantly.

“Kissing?” 

“Kissing a cute girl. Same reason Yachi kissed you, probably.” 

“I’m not a cute girl, Tsukki.” 

“Shut up, Yamaguchi.” 

“Sorry, Tsukki. Did you like it?” 

“Did you?” 

“I asked you first.” Yamaguchi counters. 

“....No.” 

“Ah. So that’s why- you were so good when she was upset. I was really impressed! You’re so cool sometimes.” 

“... Did you?” 

“Mm? Did I like it? Sure. I liked getting kissed by a cute girl.” 

“....”

“But you know, Tsukki, I think you and Yachi are really going about this the wrong way.” 

“Oh? Do tell.” Tsukishima’s voice drips ice. 

“Well, you’re going backwards, aren’t you? You know what you _don’t_ like but not what you _do_ like.” 

“And how do you suggest we go about our sexual identity crisis oh mighty Yamaguchi who likes kissing cute girls?” 

“....I wonder what that has to do with anything.”

“Y-Yamaguchi-”

“Won’t know until you try, right?” Yamaguchi’s voice is low and thoughtful and then there’s no voices at all. 

Yachi takes her time rearranging the snacks into a nice design. She wipes the counter down twice. She marks off the day on the little calendar attached to the fridge. She checks the expiration date on the milk in the fridge. When she eventually walks back toward her room, she makes her steps large and heavy. She feels a little like Godzilla or maybe Hinata on the way to get some tosses. She figures she makes about the right amount of noise because when she gets to her room Tsukishima is standing over by the window, staring out, the back of his neck flushed brick red. She can tell from his breathing that his pulse is racing. She hands the plate of snacks to Yamaguchi who is looking extremely smug, curled on the floor like a cat. Yamaguchi accepts the snack in one hand and pulls the hair band free with the other, tossing it into the box with his share of samples. 

“Hey, Yachi. Do you think second kisses are always better?” He asks thoughtfully. Tsukishima glances over his shoulder. Yamaguchi too-casually runs a hand through his hair and _winks_.Tsukishima turns quickly back to the window. 

“Definitely,” Yachi says brightly. Tsukishima buries his face in his hands. 

3

  


Fact: Shimizu Kiyoko is the most attractive person that Yachi has ever met. The curve of her neck when her hair is pulled back is like poetry. There are sparkly little bubbles whenever she smiles. She's brilliant and kind and pretty much totally perfect. Yachi joined volleyball because Shimizu asked. She'd probably jump into an active volcano if Shimizu asked. 

Shimizu walks Yachi home once a week or so after practice, if it runs late, just to check in, she’s sure. Shimizu will ask about school and any side art projects Yachi is working on and how she is getting along with the team. She is just being _helpful_. Yachi enjoys these talks even if she’s kind of bad at them. She’s a little too focused on Shimizu’s calm presence, the warm way she smells, her glasses and oh Yachi probably is kind of a pervert, actually. Oops.

Usually it’s easy to talk about things with Shimizu who is patient and seemingly genuinely interested in whatever Yachi is doing, though, like, _why?_

“Hitoka?” Her first name makes her chest do a squeezing thing, like toothpaste with the cap on still. She must have zoned out pretty hard there. 

“Ah, sorry. What was that again?” Yachi laughs nervously. 

“Are you alright today? You seem a little tired.” Shimizu asks diplomatically. 

“Mm,” Yachi says because it’s not lying. 

“Are you getting along okay with the other first years?” Shimizu asks again. 

“Oh yes. Kageyama and Hinata should be doing much better on the next set of exams.” 

“That’s good. Do you see much of Yamaguchi and Tsukishima?” Shimizu asks. 

“Mm,” Yachi says again. 

Shimizu gives her a sidelong glance. “Your mother is out of town again, isn’t she? Would you like me to come up for a bit?” 

“Yes,” Yachi squeaks. Little blonde mouse. It was cuter on Yamaguchi, she thinks miserably. 

Yachi makes tea. It seems like The Thing to Do. 

“I only asked because you all seem to be getting along well, lately. Did something happen?” 

“Tsukishima kissed me,” Yachi says casually, lifting her mug to her face. The tea is too hot to drink so she pretends and lets the steam rise up because it is good for her pores and not to hide any violent blushing or anything.

“Oh?” Shimizu cradles her tea and examines Yachi carefully. 

“Then I kissed him.” Yachi mumbles. 

“Ah.” 

“But we didn’t like it.” Yachi explains. 

“No?” 

“No.” 

“Is that all?” Shimizu’s face betrays very little. 

“Um. No.” 

“Alright.” 

“Then I kissed Yamaguchi.” 

“Did you?” 

“He liked it a little.” 

“Did you like it?” 

“Ah, no.” 

“That must have been hard on him,” Shimizu says.

“....”

“Was there more?” 

“Well. I don’t think Yamaguchi minded so much. He liked kissing Tsukishima a lot more. I think. Tsukishima did, anyway.” 

“....”

“....”

Shimizu sips her tea. Oh god. What face is that? Does Shimizu think she is a kissing monster too now? What if she has to kiss Kageyama and Hinata too now, just to even it out? That seems like too much kissing. Way too much boy-kissing.

“I kissed Daichi once.” Shimizu says. 

“Oh?” Yachi tries not to drop her mug. 

“We didn’t like it.” 

“Oh.” Yachi thinks. “Have you kissed anyone else?” 

“No,” Shimizu tells her tea. 

Yachi looks at this beautiful, sexy, perfect, funny, girl. She looks and she thinks and she squares her shoulders. 

“I hear that the second kiss is always better.” Yachi says bravely, leaning in. 

Apparently it is. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tsukki brings drinks because he's thoughtful and also he lied about the library book and had to kill some time, the dork. Yachi is fun af to write, tho.


End file.
